Transcending Zenith
by midle1998
Summary: The story starts with two hybrids Dark Prynce, a Demon-Angel hybrid, and Zane, a Dragon-Demon hybrid whose demon half takes over at times. An agency breaks into their home and the decide to make their fight a game. The team with the better army by the end of the year wins. If the agency wins, they get to capture Dark Prynce, but if they lose they have to stop hunting down "monsters


*In a big empty hall with a row of lights. Beyond the lights, just darkness. Out of the darkness, a knife flies through the row of lights at a figure who appears to have scales and a tail.*

Zane: Is that all you've got? *Blocks the knife with his hand*

Dark Prynce: Do you want to test me? You know there's more to come than this.

*With that a torrent of knives flies straight at Zane with alarming accuracy. Zane then jumps over a few before blocking more with his forearm while he goes down and makes his way to the other side of the room.*

Dark Prynce: Do you really think that's all I've got? You are underestimating me.

*With that shards of obsidian fly at Zane at an alarming amount out of nowhere.*

Zane: Not done yet

Dark Prynce: Are you sure about that, because there's more where that came from.

*The obsidian shards gained a dark aura and began to slice through the air and light itself. With each shard, a sound like thunder boomed through the hall*

Zane: You'll have to do better

*The piles of obsidian that missed began to take shape and transform into hounds of darkness infused obsidian crystals. They stood still for a second before launching themselves at Zane*

Zane: Bad dogs! Good thing i can fly

*The dogs began to hover and walk on the air as if it were solid ground*

Dark Prynce: Did you forget who made those dogs?

Zane:*looks up and flies to the roof* You'll have to catch me.

Dark Prynce: *Appears above Zane* Like this?

Zane:*Disappears and Lands on the ground* No like this! *kicks of the ground cracking the floor fling at Dark Prynce*

Dark Prynce: But that's too flashy for me.

*The obsidian dogs appear in front of Dark Prynce and race towards Zane again, surrounding him.*

Dark Prynce: I prefer to sneak around and assess the situation. No matter how easy it is to defeat my opponent.

*Floats off into the darkness before disappearing. As soon as he's gone, and explosion sends the door of the training area careening through the hall.*

Agent: We're in, preparing to execute any non-human personnel.

*The obsidian dogs rush at the intruders only to be blasted apart with highly concentrated plasma blasts.*

Zane: Who are you?

Agent: We are agents from the M.C.C.P. The Mythological Creature Containment Program. We are here to protect the safety of this world and the human race. We've been sent here to contain, one artificial hybrid, and one biological hybrid. Now then, where is the Demon Angel Hybrid?

Zane: Wait a minute. Mythological? But we exist?

Dark Prynce: By Mythological, they mean anything with power that exceeds that of their control and understanding. Like those scientists that captured you so long ago.

Zane: Really now. *Eyes turn Red* Can I play with them?

Dark Prynce: Go ahead, I could care less about these pitiful beings.

Agent: Blast him! Leave nothing left behind! Search and Destroy all who oppose us! That is an order! *They all start shooting a Zane*

Umbras: Do you really think that'll stop me?

*Teleports behind them and slices their ranks to pieces making his way to the one in charge.*

Agent: Not that, it was only meant to slow you down.

*A pure plasma beam fires from behind Umbras and sends him flying through the wall.*

Dark Prynce: Don't you have any manners? *Flickers* Next time, make an appointment.

*An explosion comes from behind the Agent and he turns to see that their cannon is destroyed.*

Dark Prynce: Let's make this a game shall we? Whoever has a stronger army by the end of the year wins. If I win, you leave all of us 'mythological' creature alone.

Agent: And if I win?

Dark Prynce: You get to contain me for as long as you can keep me down.

Agent: Sounds fair. Deal. You have one year, by the way, we've been in business for about 700 years.

Dark Prynce: I've been alive for over 7000. Come on Zane, we have to go recruit some people.

Zane: What happened?

Dark Prynce: You were shot by a plasma cannon and flew through the wall, I destroyed it and made a deal. We have a year to put together an army, don't care the size, and if we lose then they get to contain me. Anything else?

Zane: Where do we start looking?

Dark Prynce: Rome, I know a girl there you might like.

End Episode 1

*Somewhere in Rome at night time. A person is caught in a web and drained of their blood. A girl is there at the crime scene licking her lips that seem to have red lipstick on them.*

Dark Prynce: I'll leave this one to you. I'll watch the streets and make sure the MCCP doesn't show up.

Zane: But I'm not exactly a people's dragon...

Dark Prynce: Lucime Bright, Vampire Arachnid. Sister Arachne (Deceased). Only one left of her family. Remind you of any dragon?

Zane: Fine! But can we trust her

Dark Prynce: She's about your age and can read the past of anyone, know if you're lying, and possess the power both vampires and spiders. If you're scared of her, then I'll be forced to go and trust me, she won't come along willingly.

Zane: I'll try. *Jumps into the street* Hi there.

Lucime: Zane, you've been through some tough times haven't you. I'm guessing your friend filled you in?

Zane: Yea

Lucime: *Starts sobbing* Why can't I control my powers? How did you survive those experiments? Why won't your friend come down here and talk to me?

Zane: One question at a time?

Lucime: Can you teach me to control my powers?

Zane: I can try

Lucime: How did you survive the lab?

Zane: Well I was born to the best dragon family so that helped. I wanted to get my family out alive, But as you saw I failed to do that.

Lucime: I'm so sorry. Would you like to go out sometime? To talk some more.

Zane:Sure. Just dont bite me

Lucime: Don't worry, reptile blood is poisonous to me.

Zane: Well then

Lucime: Meet me at the Coliseum around 9:00 okay?

Zane Will Do

*Lucime turns and flies off*

Dark Prynce: See, she likes you. Before you ask, this is part of your training. Go on and have some fun. I have to take care of something.

Zane: Alright See you later.

Dark Prynce: This is your show now. Be back soon.

*Dark Prynce fades away leaving Zane standing there alone.*

Zane: Better get going then *Flies of toward the coliseum*

*Lucime is sitting on the edge of the Coliseum*

Zane: Hey

Lucime: Hey. Sorry about earlier, that happens when so many memories get in my head.

Zane: I can get where i can't really talk to people sometimes.

Lucime: Me too.

Zane: How are you now?

Lucime: This is the longest I lve been with someone, the more I'm around you, the more I learn.

Zane: Learn about what

Lucime: You. Sorry about your sister.

Zane: Sorry about yours.

Lucime: How'd you know I had a sister?

Zane You had the look like you understood what it was like.

Lucime: My sister couldn't take the experiments anymore. They tested on us till we passed out, then continued to test. I agreed to let a vampire bite me, but it was all a part of their plan, I went into a bloodrage. I was too strong for them to stop me, but I ended up killing my sister in the bloodshed. At least she's a part of me now.

Zane: That sucks

Lucime: You learn to cope after a couple thousand years. Weird, there's a gap in your memory from yesterday.

Zane I do!?

Lucime: Yes, I can find out what happened with some time.

Zane: What was it

Lucime: I need about a week to piece the memory together. Your life is full of these since being fused with demon blood.

Zane: oh ok so we'll have to do this again

Dark Prynce: She can come with us, if you like.

Zane: oh yea recruits

Dark Prynce: You know as well as I do we don't need recruits. This is a mission to find friends.

Zane: yea, . By the way where were you.

Dark Prynce: I went to visit my parents graves

Zane how did that go?

Dark Prynce: Same as always, scolding me for nearly killing Satan and God.

Zane: Them again

Dark Prynce: It wasn't my fault, they started it.

Zane: And you finished it

Dark Prynce: I could have. Completely.

Zane And that would have been bad

Dark Prynce: Of course it would have, the balance would be broken.

Zane: Lets go home.

Dark Prynce: We can't go back there. They know where it is now. I've got a backup complex in Britain.

Zane: well this will take some getting used to

Dark Prynce: Don't worry, it'll all be fine.

Zane: So now there is three of us

Dark Prynce: Lucime, you haven't said anything in awhile.

Lucime: Your past is full of hate and death, yet here you are trying to protect two races at once and you're saying it'll be fine?! What's wrong with you?!

Zane: It'll be fine i trust him

Lucime: If you didn't speak the truth, I'd be gone already. You really think everything's going to be fine?

Dark Prynce: Of course. Zane will train you until you're at his level, then you will both train under me.

Zane: What do you say *holds out his hand*

Lucime: I'll go. Besides, I enjoy dragon training styles.

End Episode 2

Great Britain: London, England.

Lucime: We've been at the house for four whole days! Why can't we go out for the night?!

Dark Prynce: It's for your own safety, you can't just leave at night, especially with your vampire side. You can't leave during the day for the same reason, and I need to finish my search for my brother.

Lucime: It's not fair.

Zane I'm here too

Dark Prynce: Then say something intelligent, please.

Zane About?

Dark Prynce: Why she should or shouldn't go out tonight.

Zane: She has been cooped up lately

Dark Prynce: And hasn't hunted at all during them either. This could lead to bloodlust then a bloodrage.

Zane: I can go too

Dark Prynce: Promise to keep an eye on her?

Zane: I will

Dark Prynce: Stay with Lucime, and I hear of any killings that you did, I will punish you.

Zane Yea yea what am I an kid

*Dark Prynce looks back at the paper*

Dark Prynce: Have fun love birds.

Zane: Wait What was that!

*Dark Prynce disappears in a gust of darkness*

Zane: Shall we go

Lucime: Okay. *Blushes* Let's go.

Zane after you

*Lucime walks out the door and Zane follows. When they open the door a girl runs by and Lucime gasps.*

Zane: What happened?!

Lucime: Shiner just ran by!

Zane:Who?

Lucime: Your sister!

Zane: But she should be dead. Catch her!

*Lucime and Zane chase after the mysterious woman and follow her into an alley.*

Zane There she is

Shiner: Who are you, why are chasing me?

Zane What's your name?

Shiner: Shade, Shiner Shade. What's your name?

Zane: Zane Shade

Shiner: Zane? My brother. They showed me a video of your death. You blew up. This is impossible!

Zane: But you're the one who blew up?

Shiner: They lied to us so many times.

*Shiner runs up and hugs Zane tightly.*

Zane: I missed you

Shiner: I missed you too. Where's Pryncey?

Zane: Back at home

Dark Prynce: Why would I stay inside on such a beautiful night?

Zane: Good point

Dark Prynce: I also told you I was looking for my brother. Why would I stay home, if I'm searching for someone?

Zane: No idea?

Dark Prynce: Hello, Shi.

*Shiner begins to run*

Zane: Wait why were you running?

*Dark Prynce teleports in front of her*

Dark Prynce: Is everything alright?

Shiner: He's here.

*Raizo walks into the streetlight gleam*

Zane: I think she found your brother?

Raizo: Ah yes, isn't he perceptive. *Lucime tries to scream but is knocked out*

Zane: Pick on someone your own size!

Raizo: I prefer, my own strength.

*Raizo disappears in a gust of wind and fire.*

Dark Prynce: I know where he's probably going. Who's ready for a trip to Hell?

Zane: He took the girls?

Dark Prynce: You ready to go?

Zane: You know it

End Episode 3

Outskirts of Hell: 9th District

Dark Prynce: You know, I think you should go on from here. You fight my brother.

Zane what about you?

Dark Prynce: I'll save the girls.

Zane: What about my demon side?

Dark Prynce: We have to make this fast, I'm not sure the demons would be happy to see me.

Zane Fast! then lets run

Dark Prynce: Teleporting is faster

Zane: That is your area of expertise

Dark Prynce: They'll sense me, you need to learn that trick one day.

Zane: I guess i will

Dark Prynce: Oh well, I like a challenge.

*Dark Prynce grabs hold of Zane and they teleport to a castle like building. An army of demons is waiting outside.*

Dark Prynce: I'll take these guys, Raizo's stronger than all of them combined and multiplied by 20.

Zane: On it

*Zane flew past the demon ranks and busted through the doors. Dark Prynce sent torrents of bayonets through the demons and walked past their bloody remains.*

Dark Prynce: And here I was thinking you would put up a fight.

Zane: Hey i'm here! Where are they?

Raizo: In the sex dungeon, great for breaking the mind. Don't worry, no raping, that's below me.

Zane: Where! Oh god

Dark Prynce: Don't worry, they're in the dungeon. He doesn't have anything for molesting people.

Zane:I hope not.

Dark Prynce: You fight him, I got the girls.

Zane: Right!

*Dark Prynce disappears from the room to find the girls, leaving Zane and Raizo alone.*

Zane: So are you the younger brother

Raizo: Older actually, I was the first born from my father. My brother was the second and the last.

Zane: oh ok. now for the fight. *Zane puts one foot forward and disappears charging at Raizo*

Raizo: Please, don't you know the older the demon, the stronger they become? *Raizo grabs Zane's arm and flings him back where he charged from.*

Zane: Is that so

*Flashback*

Dark Prynce: There's something you need to know about my time in Tartarus.

Zane: What is that?

Dark Prynce: Time flows faster there, what would be 10 years here, would be like 10,000 years there.

Zane: cool! hey how old is the demon in me?

Dark Prynce: They stole the blood from a demon baby, so however old you are now minus 5 years.

Zane:Oh. Good thing that my Dragon side is a force to be reckoned with!

Dark Prynce: I want you to figure out my age. I was 10 when I was sent to Tartarus, I was there for approximately 10,000 years, plus the 2,000 I've lived here.

Zane: So umm... 10,000/10 is 1000 you were 10. 2000 years here so 102,010?

Dark Prynce: Yes, I'm 102,010. My brother is 10 years older than me, but never went to Tartarus. How old is he?

Zane: he would have been 20 when you went so 2,020?

Dark Prynce: You forgot the 10,000 year jump.

Zane: Ohhh 12,020

Dark Prynce: Now remember this, it's the most important part. The older the demon, the stronger they are. Same for angels. My strength is doubled because I have both demon and angel blood. So compared to my brother, I'm 204,020 years old. That, and I trained with a god for 100,000 years, in suspended time. So I'm really 404,020 compared to him.

Zane: So where do i stand in all of this?

Dark Prynce: You're training with me. Compared to a demon you're 278,976 years old. And your power will only grow with time.

Zane Cool! and i'm only 14!

Dark Prynce: As is Lucime. Enjoy yourself.

Zane: I'm so strong and only just a kid. I will avenge my parents no matter what!

Dark Prynce: When we're all done training with me, and we all have equal power, we will go train with my old master and compared to demons, his age is 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 years old. His name is Aeon.

Zane: Thats insane!

Dark Prynce: My strength is also increasing, I'm wearing the weights he gave me, they increase in weight by 200,000 tons every millisecond.

Zane: I bet i could do something like that but not increase by as much

Dark Prynce: Even with these weights, I can still move at 20 times the speed of light cubed.

Zane: wow you make me seem slow

Dark Prynce:I his training was brutal, everytime my body temperature increased, the weights would add 200,000 to the eighth power every nano second.

Zane: I need to get a strong as possible

Dark Prynce: You also need to know, that based off of this information, I am 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 years old in demon years. Like I said, brutal.

Zane: Now i feel like a kid

Dark Prynce:You're still stronger than my brother.

Zane: Yea! And i have to be the strongest dragon!

Dark Prynce:You Short of a Dragon Deity, yes. A few more days and you'll get there. Even now you power is multiplying by 1.25%.

Zane: No there is a stronger dragon

Dark Prynce: That's all. Dismissed.

*End Flashback*

Raizo: There's no way my brother can be stronger than me! There's no way _you_ can be stronger than me! I'm the third oldest demon in hell!

Zane: Well maybe you should grow up!

Raizo:There's something my brother forgot to mention. Demons are born with limiters. I have 6. With each limiter, a demon's power is increased by multiplying his years by a factor of 100 for each one. Release restraint level 1. My age is now 1,202,000,000.

Zane: Why did he not tell me about that!

Dark Prynce: Because you didn't ask. I guess you forgot about your demon side. The baby demon whose blood resides in you had 10 limiters, meaning you have 5. Make good use of them.

Zane: They don't work the same Those test changed it I have to find the key to each one!

Dark Prynce: Well lucky you that I found about 5 keys to your restraints.

Zane: There still is one more step. Those keys have a one time use. Save them! *Home starts in the background*

Dark Prynce:I'll be back for you, I'm taking the girls home. And by the way, Who said there was only one key for each lock. Loopholes, can be made.

Zane: I will unlock it with my own power. And the limiters are different forms. you will tell when i unlock them.

Dark Prynce: Okay, find your own loopholes.

*Dark Disappeared with the unconscious Lucime and Shiner*

Zane: Well What are you waiting for fight me

Raizo: You're funeral.

*Raizo charges at Zane and lands a solid punch to his nose. He then follows up with a kick to the chest which sends Zane crashing into the wall.*

*Dark Prynce reappears*

Dark Prynce: I forgot to tell you, the limiters have a 5 minute limit and 20 minute cool down each.

Zane: Better beat him soon then

Dark Prynce: He's used. Two minutes explaining, and one sitting here listening, just survive for the next two minutes.

Raizo: Two minutes is still enough!

*Raizo rushes at Dark Prynce before getting smacked out of his castle and creates a crater in the ground.*

Dark Prynce: Wake up Zane. Go get him.

Zane: That felt great!

Dark Prynce: What felt great?

Zane:Those hits.

Dark Prynce: Well have fun then.

*Zane rushes At Raizo*

*Raizo puches a hole in Zane's stomach with 1 minute remaining. He flies to his falling body, and smacks it into the ground*

Zane: This can't be how this ends! *He struggles to his feet* *His eyes start to glow*

Raizo: It's over. Final Cannon.

*A ball of purple energy formed in his hand before launching it at Zane*

Zane: Is that all! *Looks up and smacked the blast to the side*

Umbras: Is that all you have to give me? *The hole in his stomach regenerates*

Zane: so is this my demon side!?

Umbras:Is Come on! Hit me you worthless pile of shit! No, then I'll hit you.

*Unbras flies up to Raizo and punches his face so hard, his head flies off of his neck and he crumples to the ground.*

Zane: I must get control over this side

Dark Prynce:Well, he's not dead, but he won't be coming back anytime soon. Are you okay Zane?

Zane: I guess with every limiter i will gain more control? I must be close

Dark Prynce:Well I learned that your dragon side holds on to the limit release power longer a demon, so you keep half of that power permanently.

Zane: My body still has a limit I need to break the limit

Dark Prynce:Well then we'll train more. Come on let's go home.

End Episode 4

At the base

Dark Prynce:Well Time that you learned how to teleport.

Zane: Is it that important

Dark Prynce: I think if there's a skill you need to learn, you should learn it.

Zane: well i need to work on some attacks too

Dark Prynce: I can't always be the one to take places that you're too slow to reach by yourself.

Zane: I'm not that slow!

Dark Prynce: If we have to out of the galaxy, even out of the solar system, you're too slow.

Zane: Well i still have not reached my speed limit

Dark Prynce: I've estimated your reserve energy, and found an approximation, that you can move at 3,000 times the speed of light.

Zane: You don't know for sure

Dark Prynce: Then prove me wrong.

Zane:Lets go outside to test that theory

*They go outside and it's a bright sunny day. The sky was empty and the temperature, was typical*

Zane: well how will we do this

Dark Prynce: You fly to the outer asteroid belt, past pluto and back at your top speed. Nothing less, always more.

Zane: Got it! *Takes a step forward and disappears. the ground cracks in front of them as he flies up* I need to hit close to my top speed on the way there and push harder on the way back! *Uses his power to go even faster*

Dark Prynce: _i'm waiting._

Zane: Faster! *Speed steadily increasing*

Dark Prynce: _We don't need steady, let it out!_

Zane: Reaching top speed!? But i need to go Faster!

Dark Prynce:I Then go to the next solar system.

Zane:Faster! Even Faster! *Begins to glow*

Dark Prynce: _There we go._

Zane:I can still go Faster!

Dark Prynce: _Hit the limit_

Zane: I won't give up!

Dark Prynce: _You do realize that I've passed to up a while ago._

Zane:I thought this was a speed test! Not a race!

Dark Prynce: _It is a speed test, I'm showing you how irrelevant your speed is._

Zane: Really now?

Dark Prynce: Teleporting is even faster, instant actually. By the way, you'll be here about 2 minutes.

Zane: Not if i go faster!

Dark Prynce: I told you, go your fastest.

Zane: Who said i'm not

Dark Prynce: You're going a few hundred meters slower than expected, but still, about 3000 times the speed of light. Now go home, but teleport.

Zane: How?

Dark Prynce: You focus on where you want to go, channel your energy through your body, and use a medium, to where you want to go. You need to do this all in less than a nanosecond.

Zane: Concentrate *begins to glow* Now! *disappears and reappears on Earth* That was easy!

Dark Prynce: That took you three minutes to appear here. Good job. Teleporting was one of the first things I learned. Now, I say you should work on finding different mediums, preferably ones you can control.

Zane: Thats easy. So what's next.

Dark Prynce: Working on resisting your weakness.

Zane: What weakness?

Dark Prynce: Your anger. It seems that anger and pain trigger the entity that I'll label as Umbras. He represents the darker side of you.

Zane: Really? How does he manifest?

Dark Prynce: He's a result of your demon blood taking over and creating it's own consciousness. If you want, I can temporarily bring him out so you can talk to him, or at least train a bit with him.

Zane: Well let's do it!

*Dark Prynce touches Zane's head and he begins to glow a deep purple. Soon, a smoke cloud surrounds them and when it dissipates, another being that looks like Zane except with inverted colors.*

Umbras: Ah, it's nice to be free from that head, even if I have to go back soon. So how's it going, dragon boy.

Zane: So, you're the reason I have gaps in my memory?

Umbras: Except for the part that I have all of your memories, and you have none of mine.

Zane: How is that possible?

Umbras: I only take over when you go unconscious. It's so easy with you. So, how does the power balance work out? Now that we're split apart.

Dark Prynce: You have the same power, there is no split or difference. Have fun you two. You have two hours together before Umbras goes back.

Zane: Wait, thinking about our last battle, how many limiters do you have?

Dark Prynce: Born with or currently.

Umbras: Currently.

Dark Prynce: About 1,736,465,298.

Zane: At birth?

Dark Prynce: About 9,999,999,999

*With that Dark Prynce flew away and disappeared into the shadows.*

Zane: So you are me?

Umbras: To a degree. Yes. I'm just better.

Zane Really now.

Umbras: Of course I am, and when you least expect it, I'm stealing your body.

Zane: You think you can. Lets make a deal.

Umbras: Sounds interesting, what is it?

Zane: I beat you in a fight and you let me control you more and we work together

Umbras:And if I win then what

Zane: You decide

Umbras: I want to control your body longer everytime I take over.

Zane So are you in

Umbras: I'm in.

Zane:_ Time to prove i'm not just a kid! _*Eyes glow red* Lets do this

Umbras: Yes, use your dragon side to fight. *Eyes turn black* Time to rock.

Zane: *hands glow black as they come together and lower to the left side. Zane charges at Umbras shifting all of the energy to his Left hand.*

*Umbras avoids the first attack and tries to blast Zane in the back, but misses by a fraction because he flipped out the way.*

Umbras: Stay still.

*still running at Umbras he leaves an opening allowing him to attack. Seeing this Umbras Attacks only to hit air The the real Zane appears in front of him and uses the energy ball in his hand*

Zane: Shadow Pulse!

Umbras: Shadow Pulse!

*Umbras mimics Zane's move and they blast each other through the wall knocking each other out.*

Zane: *getting to his feet after a delay* One more trick! *Zane appears in front of Umbras who has now gotten to his feet*

Umbras: Rotten little...

Zane:*Dropped down and knocks Umbras off his feet and before he hit the ground Zane kicks him up. Zane now Floating above him facing the same way as Umbras rolls to face him and lets out his energy blast* Moonlight Barrage!

Umbras: Good move.

*Umbras then gets blasted with a flurry off dark flames before being engulfed in them then disappearing.*

Zane: And he still does not know what my next move was going to be

Dark Prynce: Glad that's over. Why does everything end in violence?

Zane: that was fun! You'll see that full combo one day

Dark Prynce: I know I will

Zane:_Remember our deal Umbras! I won fair and square!_

Umbras: _Yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course I'll keep our deal. And keep your voice down._

Zane: _Maybe we could do that again! _

Umbras: _I doubt, your friend will go through for a while._

Zane: _So is there a new seal unlocked?_

Umbras: _I'll work on it. You go train._

Zane: We have not checked on the others in a while?

Dark Prynce: I checked on them during their training. They're outside waiting for you.

Zane Why are we waiting then!

Dark Prynce: I'm not waiting. They are. Go on.

Zane Hey

Lucime: Finally, you've been in there for hours.

Zane: And i'm a lot stronger now *eyes glow*

Dark Prynce: Not really. I think you should go on and train Lucime. Me and Shiner have finished for the day.

Zane: Well lets go!

Dark Prynce: Shiner go with them, your brother needs the family time. I have to go search for someone.

Shiner: Okay, I'd be glad to go with him.

Zane:Again!? Well maybe you can help

Lucime: Of course she can help.

Zane: Huh!? *looks stunned*

Shiner: That'll be fun. Besides I can show you my new moves.

Lucime:Of me too.

Zane: _ Umbras I felt a surge of energy like somewhere is powering up! it feels familiar buit can put my finger on it!?_

Dark Prynce: _Now, you're a lot stronger._

Zane:_ They said one other demonic Dragon survived but lost his mind and all control so they isolated him! could that be him!?_

_Dark Prynce: He's my pet now. So primal, dangerous, and easy to control, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to contain and train him._

Znae: _I doubt he'll be yours for long_

_Dark Prynce: He died three years ago from mental a break down. He's brain dead, and going to died in a few more years._

Zane: _No! his mind is alive and well And he is planning something_

_Dark Prynce:I know, I'm the one who fixed his mind. He keeps his mind hidden, and I'm letting him get his revenge. But he'll fight Satan and lose. Sorry to tell you._

Zane: _Wait He is planning to send someone after me! the most powerful dragon that ever lived! I only heard legends about him_

_Dark Prynce: You'll be stronger than him by the time he's ready._

Zane _I'll check in on it from time to time_

_Dark Prynce:I say, it's time that we go look for more friends._

Zane: _I'll train them and you can look_

_Dark Prynce:I have a gift for you, it's in the lab under the counter._

_Zane: Ok i'll find it _

Dark Prynce: _Go find it first. I think you'll like it._

_Zane: You got me a present!?_

Dark Prynce: Of course, you all have gifts. *Dark Prynce materializes out of nowhere.*

End Episode 5

*At the lab*

Zane: What's mine?

Dark Prynce: Twin S&M M1911s with two types of rounds.

Zane: What kind of ammo?

Dark Prynce: Custom full metal jacket obsidian rounds and Hollow point explosive rounds.

Zane: Thats cool

Dark Prynce: The dragon killers. What will you call them.

Zane:I have no idea?

Dark Prynce: How's about Incipe and Vinis. End and Begin.

Zane:Yes that will work

Dark Prynce: Good. Umbras, you have a weapon too. You'll go last.

Shiner: What about me?

Dark Prynce: In the pantry over there.

*Shiner runs over to the pantry and pulls out a curved sheath with handle sticking out.*

Zane: What could it be?

*Shiner pulls out the curved sword and splits into two identical swords*

Dark Prynce: Butterfly swords, shards of obsidian and made from the dragon scales of your parents. They'll increase your power tenfold.

Zane: Why obsidian in those?

Dark Prynce: To help increase her maximum potential as well as her obsidian resistance. Your parent were immune.

Zane: Oh thats a good reason

Lucime: Okay, so how's about my weapon?

Dark Prynce: Under the floorboards about where you're standing.

*Lucime tears at the floor where she's standing and pulls out an anti-tank rifle.

Zane:What!

Dark Prynce: It comes with incendiary, armor piercing, explosive, and silver nitrate rounds.

Lucime: This is so awesome! I can't wait to use it.

Zane: Alright Umbras your turn

Umbras: Finally!

Dark Prynce: In the ceiling, in the panel in front of the door.

Zane: so this is what he feels like!

Umbras: _Yeah, you like it?_

*Umbras, rips the panel off the ceiling and pulls out a large spool of wire*

Zane: It's like i'm here but as a ghost

Dark Prynce:I created this out of a carbon titanium alloy and dipped it in obsidian and silver. I also made it thin enough to slip into peoples pores without them noticing.

Zane: Wow! do you know how use it Umbras?

Umbras: Why do you ask?

Zane: because if you hit us it would be bad!

Dark Prynce: Don't worry, demons instinctively know how to use a weapon when they touch it. He'll know how to use your guns too.

Zane: Cool!

Dark Prynce: You should also know how to use the wire too, since you are one in the same. Now onto today's training, you're all going to learn how to regenerate.

Zane: What?

Shiner: No way!

Lucime: Cool!

Dark Prynce: We'll start you out easy.

*Dark Prynce walks up to Zane, and slashes out a huge section of his stomach.*

Lucime: What are you doing?

Dark Prynce: Focus on a medium you want to use, that can be anywhere in existence, that you can control and imagine it fixing the wound. No matter how bad it is, you should be able to fix yourself.

Shiner: Can't you see that he's dying? Help him!

Dark Prynce: I did it to him first because of his demon blood, Umbras should know that if Zane dies, so does he.

*In Zane's Mind*

Zane:I can use fire! dragons can use it anywhere

Umbras: Well do it fast! We're dying here!

Zane: *closes eyes* *opens one that begins to glow and the cut starts to burn away*

*Back in the lab*

Shiner: Look at his wound! It's healing!

*Fire starts to surround the edge of the wound and builds his body back together.*

Lucime: That was a dirty trick you did.

Zane: Don't worry *groggily while he tries to stand* I'm alright._ She is actually worried about me?_

Dark Prynce: _Of course she is. She likes you after all._

_Zane: But she is more worried than my sis?_

Dark Prynce: _It's about the same amount of worry, but Shi's is more like motherly worry._

Zane: yes i'm fine

Dark Prynce: So who's next?

Shiner: Lucime, she's a vampire!

Lucime: Shiner! She's being rude.

Zane: How about Umbras?

Dark Prynce: Umbras knows how, he'll be fine. The girls know the mechanics, they just need to pick a medium.

Shiner: Fire!

Lucime: Blood!

Zane: _Really! she would pick that._

Dark Prynce: _Don't argue._

_Zane: She can only go out at night why not dark? Seems more natural and easier to come by?_

Dark Prynce: _She can't control darkness, just has to stay in it. Blood works better for her, seeing as how both spiders and vampires drink blood._

_Umbras: lets test them_

Dark Prynce: So, since you can't decide who goes first...

*Dark Prynce slashes out their intestines*

Dark Prynce: ...you can go together.

Zane:_ They can do this! can't they?_

Shiner: Why?

*Lucime's body gets covered in blood and in seconds, her injury is gone. Shiner takes a little longer, but soon, fire fills up her insides and she begins to heal.*

Zane: You're okay!

Shiner: You know I'm going to get you back for that.

Lucime: That was mean.

Dark Prynce: But it worked, surprise works much better than expectation.

Zane: that way you can heal on the fly.

Dark Prynce: Take Lucime and work on helping her resist any weaknesses she has.

Zane: How?

Dark Prynce: Put her in cases where she has no choice but to go to the weakness, or introduce her little by little. Your choice. I'll take Shiner.

Zane: Lets go!

Lucime: Okay.

*At the training shed*

Lucime: So how are we going to this? I'm weak against silver and sunlight.

Zane: Anything else?

Lucime: Giant boots?

Zane: *laughs*

Lucime: Glad you got the joke. So, how do we get started?

Dark Prynce: _Start with the sunlight. She needs to be more mobile._

Zane: Take a walk outside?

Lucime: Okay. You should know that I don't die in sunlight it just makes me weaker.

Zane: ok so lets find a place to train outside

Lucime: I thought we were going to the park?

Zane: Ok. _Is it supposed to be a date tho?_

Dark Prynce: _We have a private park on the premises. Take her there to train._

_Zane ok!_

*At the park*

Dark Prynce: So Shiner, you have any weaknesses besides obsidian?

Shiner: Just my heart.

Dark Prynce: Don't worry, we're here alone aren't we?

Shiner: I guess so. What are we going to do?

Dark Prynce: I was hoping we could go for a swim in the lake.

Shiner: Sounds like fun! I need to get my swim clothes.

*Dark Prynce gets engulfed in darkness and when it subsides, he's in swim silver swim trunks.*

Dark Prynce: I'll wait.

Zane: We're here!

Lucime: Hey! Why are you in swim trunks?

Dark Prynce: Going to take a dip in the lake.

Zane: sounds like fun

Lucime: I guess it would be fine for my training.

Zane: lets get ready

Shiner: Hey Pryncey, what are doing here? I thought you said we were here alone.

Dark Prynce: While you were gone, Zane asked if Lucime could come to a park and I mentioned this one.

Zane: you're not mad right?_ Boyi i hope not_

Shiner: Why would I be mad?

Zane: just making sure sis

Dark Prynce: That's a lovely bikini, you've got on.

Zane: *looks surprised and slowly turns head toward dark prynce* _ok?_

Dark Prynce: _It's a compliment. Get over it._

_Zane:Yea yea just a compliment *rolls eyes*_

Dark Prynce:I hope you have clothes to swim.

Zane: Be Back Soon

Dark Pryce: Okay.

Zane: back! *Wearing black and red swimming trunks* one person left

Dark Prynce: Go on Lucime, Zane'll wait for you.

Zane: _This will be interesting a vampire in a swimsuit._

Dark Prynce: _Go with her._

Zane i can wait?

Dark Prynce: _It'll be ._

_Zane: _Ok

Dark Prynce: Have fun.

Zane: ok

Dark Prynce: But not too much fun.

Zane: What does that mean!

Dark Prynce: You know.

*Dark Prynce and Shiner take off towards the lake*

Zane: So where is she?

*At the lake*

Dark Prynce: So Shiner, you going to come in?

Shiner:Why of course. Is it warmer than the air?

Dark Prynce:You could make it warmer.

Shiner: Oh really? How?

Dark Prynce:You Come closer to me.

*At Lucime's quarters*

Zane hey there you are

Lucime: Hey Zane. I just finished getting dressed.

*Lucime has on a pink and purple bikini.*

Lucime: You like it?

Zane: yea looks great

Lucime: Thanks. That makes me feel better.

Zane: It's true though

Lucime: I know, remember, I'm a lie detector.

*Lucime walks up to Zane and hugs him.*

Zane: *Blushes* _This is great! _Umbras you're your own demon but do you have any ties to my emotions?

Umbras:_ Of course not. Especially not to her._

Lucime: Are you going to take me to the lake now?

Zane: Sorry was enjoying the hug

Lucime: Then I bet you'll enjoy this.

*Lucime gets closer to Zane and kisses him on the lips.*

Zane:_ Wow! I hope this never ends! _

_*Just as quick as it started, it ended. And they began to head towards the pool.*_

_*At the pool*_

Shiner: How's about I stay over here and turn up the heat?

*Shiner shoots the lake with fireball and it begins to steam before she gets in.*

Dark Prynce: That's another way to heat things up.

Zane:_ She's no fun _

Dark Prynce: _I'm fine with this._

Shiner: Now that I got you back, we can get closer.

*Shiner swims over to Dark Prynce and they share a kiss*

Zane:_ Well i stand corrected _

Dark Prynce: _It's your sister you're talking about._

_Zane: She likes you. if you couldn't tell _

Dark Prynce: _Thanks for the hint._

*Shiner breaks the kiss and goes underwater and Dark Prynce follows. As soon as he gets his head under, Shiner punches him and sends him flying.

Dark Prynce: Owww. So that's how you want to play?

*Dark Prynce blasts the water and Shiner comes flying out of it.*

Shiner: That was a good one Pryncey.

Dark Prynce: Do we really have to fight?

Shiner: No, just seeing if I could hurt you.

Dark Prynce: You could have warned me.

Shiner: Like you said, surprises are better.

Dark Prynce: I did say that didn't I? _Hey Zane, she might be stronger than you. She actually hurt me. I didn't even see it coming._

Zane: _No. She's not stronger. i know it. but she is strong. She grew up from the kid i remember_

Dark Prynce: _Okay. You_

Zane: I don't even know how strong i really am now. _Umbras did you unlock that seal yet?_

_Umbras: I am finding the seal's weakness. The unlock to it might be heightened emotional stress or just sheer power_

_Zane: thank you. _

_Dark Prynce: So you're near right?_

_Zane yea but i need to train a little bit. _

Dark Prynce: _Okay, that's why we're at the lake right?_

_Zane: yea we are heading there still_

Dark Prynce: Hey Shiner, we should leave. I don't think that being in the cold wet isn't good for you.

Shiner: Okay, let's go.

Dark Prynce: _Don't forget about Lucime._

_Zane: i won't. we'll help each other _

Dark Prynce: _Okay._

Zane: alright we're here

Shiner: We were just leaving..

*Dark Prynce puts his cloak on Shiner's shoulder.*

Zane:Did you have fun

Shiner: Yeah. We played around a bit, heated things up, and swam around.

Zane sounds fun. I heard you hurt Dark Prynce?

Shiner: Yeah, I surprised him.

Zane: you have grown up little sis

Shiner: Not too much. I'm only 19.

Zane: well you were like 4 last time i saw you

Shiner: Has it really been 15 years?

Zane: But i remember it like it was yesterday.

Dark Prynce: I thought you were here to practice?

Zane:Yea lets get to it

Lucime: Alright!

Shiner: Later Zane.

Dark Prynce: See you soon.

Zane: See you later

Lucime: You ready?

Zane: lets go. Well train and then go for a swim. Sound good!?

Lucime: How's about this?

*Lucime strikes Zane on the chin, but it's weaker than usual.*

Zane:: _Well i like you to _Yea only a little harder

Lucime: That was my strongest punch. The sun really does make me weaker.

Zane: well lets work on that! hit me again!

*Lucime punched Zane again with a little more force than last time. She began to punch him more till she couldn't move her arm. Every hit stronger than the last.*

Zane: good good. you're doing great!

Lucime: Can we go for that swim now?

Zane: Is it a date?

Lucime: If that's what you want to it to be.

*In Dark Prynce's Quarters*

Dark Prynce: I think that it's time we set up a mental link.

Shiner: Why?

Dark Prynce: If one of us is in trouble, the other will know. It's important to me.

Shiner: Then let's do it. As long as I'm close to you.

*Dark Prynce connects their foreheads and they both close their eyes.*

*Back at the lake*

Zane:So you having fun

Lucime: I'm having a blast!

*Shoots a web into a tree and swings into the water.*

Zane: So why did you kiss me?

Lucime:I thought the kiss would be enough to tell you. *Blushes*

Zane: i want you to say it?

Lucime:I like you.

Zane: I like you too. but how long have you liked me?

Lucime: Since you met me at the coliseum.

Zane: why not say so sooner?

Lucime:I was shy.

Zane: Well you don't have to be shy anymore

Lucime: I'm glad for that.

*Lucime swims over and steals a kiss from Zane.*

*At Dark Prynce's Quarters*

*Dark Prynce and Shiner finally break away from each other before crumpling on the floor.*

Dark Prynce: You're now one of two people who knows my whole past.

Shiner: That was exhilarating.

Dark Prynce:I know. Your past is interesting.

Shiner: Thanks, but not as eventful as yours.

Dark Prynce: Thanks. Shiner when this is over, would you like to get married?

*Dark Prynce bends down on one knee and holds out a diamond ring that glows in the darkness.*

Dark Prynce:You're the light to my dark, the sane to my crazy, and you hold the key to my heart.

Shiner: I don't know what to say. I love you Pryncey. Of course I'll marry you.

*Dark Prynce and Shiner embrace in a passionate kiss*

End Episode 6

*At the Lake*

*Lucime breaks the kiss*

Zane: Hey give me a second._Hey prynce! _

Dark Prynce: _Yes?_

_Zane: is the mind link all set up?_

_Dark Prynce: Yes, and unlike ours, it's a complete mind link._

_Zane: With everyone? Sis i'm testing it you there?_

_Dark Prynce: No, just us two, we can feel each other's pain, tell when the other's in danger, what they're feeling, see each other's past, and communicate mentally._

_Zane: So we can't talk to them?_

_Dark Prynce: Of course, just not mentally._

_Zane: Ok later._

Lucime: What was that all about? You spaced out.

Zane: I was talking to prynce

Lucime: With your mind?

Zane Yes!

Dark Prynce: _You can build a mental link with her if you want._

_Zane How!?_

_Dark Prynce: Connect foreheads, and meditate._

Zane: alright hold still.

*Zane puts his hands gently on the sides of Lucime's head before touching their foreheads together. Soon, their breathing matched together and they were perfectly still

*At the Lake*

Zane:There done

Lucime: I thought I knew everything about you but that, was, amazing.

Zane: _Umbras is it possible for you to talk to her?_

_Umbras: Why? I was kind of out of it for a minute but know I'm back._

_Zane: why not try?_

_Umbras: ... I got nothing._

_Zane: hey can you hear me_

_Lucime: Yeah, how's it going?_

_Zane seeing if you can talk to my inner Demon _

_Lucime: I can't hear him at all. Guess you have me all to yourself._

_Zane: _To do what?

Lucime: Say whatever you want.

Zane: I don't see why you like me though?

Lucime: You're the only one who stayed and listened to me.

Zaane: I was trying not to get close to you

Lucime: Now look at us.

Zane:i'm planning to find a way to get revenge.

Lucime: I know. I can help.

Zane: when i'm ready to I will destroy the dragon responsible for this!

Lucime: Then let me help. I can ask Dark Prynce to make me new rounds made from obsidian.

Zane: thanks for the offer. But I have to do this alone

Dark Prynce: Sorry Lucime, but his mind is set. But can I introduce some good news?

Zane: Yes.

Shiner: We're getting married in about a year.

Zane: Do i call you Bro now?

Dark Prynce:I'd prefer Prynce, but bro's fine.

Aeon: _I couldn't help but hear the news. Congrats._

_Zane: Who's that?_

_Lucime: How's he talking to all of us._

_Dark Prynce: He's my trainer. I can't call him master yet._

_Zane: Wow!? _

Dark Prynce: He's asleep right now. _You probably shouldn't talk to them yet._

Zane: So about a year?

Dark Prynce: Yeah. We agreed on the date.

Zane: Thats great!

Shiner: Thanks, we talked about it, and we want you to be the best man!

Zane: you mean Best dragon sis

Dark Prynce: I get to pick the place, and Shiner picks the food. We're getting married where my parents did the night before I was conceived.

Zane: thats cool *looks down*

Dark Prynce: Why did you look down?

Zane: There a lot on my mind...

Shiner: That's okay. So will you do it?

Zane: Why would I say no!? You're my sister *gives Shiner a hug*

Shiner: Thanks.

Lumine: What about me?

Zane: Do you want a hug too

Lunime: Yes, and I want a part in this wedding. *Zane hugs Lumine*

Dark Prynce: You're going to organize anything we left out. Such as decorations, party guests, reception, bachelorette party, and anything else besides the Bachelor Party.

Zane: But who would we invite?

Dark Prynce: Let's go, I found someone we could invite. She can control the time-space continuum and she was a lab experiment.

Zane: I'm not talking this time.

Zane: Can we trust her? How do you know she isn't working for the other side!

Dark Prynce: We don't. But she is rather young.

Zane: and if she is, then what

Lucime: We win her over.

Dark Prynce: Took the words out of my mouth.

Umbras:_ I can be very persuasive!_

_Dark Prynce: No._

_Aeon: Won't be training with me anytime soon right?_

_Dark Prynce: Don't, worry, we won't be by for another year and a half._

Shiner: Let's go find the person you mentioned.

Zane: Where is she

Dark Prynce:In New Zealand.

Zane: So thats the plan! lets go! *catches on fire*

End Episode 7

*New Zealand*

Dark Prynce: Hello, Evelyn. Been awhile, huh.

Zane: The new member is Evelyn? Why didn't you tell me?

Evelyn: Last time we fought, did I beat you without breaking a sweat?

Zane: I let you win

Evelyn: Yea right! you couldn't keep up

Zane: Yea if i tried ou wouldn't be able to scratch me!

Evelyn: Here's the deal, if Zane wins, I'll go with you guys, if he loses, I'm staying.

Zane: Trust me you don't want to try you can't win

Evelyn: Well then prove it! *She rushes at Zane and hits him in the face knocking him it to the air* See!

Zane: I did not realize we started *Evelyn rushes at Zane again and repeatedly punches at Zane but he causally dodges her punches*

Evelyn: You can't win by only dogging! *Speeds up her punches to where all the others can see the wind off her punches but still can't hit Zane*

Zane: How can you not see the hole in this pattern

Evelyn: There! *kicks Zane's legs and he flips knocking her legs from under her*

Zane: Nope! that was the trap! *kicks her into the air and blasts her to the ground* Is that all?

Evelyn: Nope, time out! *Suddenly everything around them freezes except for Dark Prynce, Shiner, and Zane* Why can you still move?

Dark Prynce: People who can move faster than light, are unaffected by time changes, move faster and you can move through it like butter.

Zane: So who's doing this? is it your boyfriend. *Zane said sarcastically and looks at Evelyn*

Evelyn: I can control time, and read minds.

Zane: _That's new. _

Evelyn: That's how I beat you last time.

Zane: You know I let you win

Evelyn: You couldn't even move your pinkie, how did you let me win?

Zane: *lands* yea that was in my base form. I still was in my dragon state.

Evelyn: Besides, I'm single.

Zane: So you think you can win?

Evelyn:I did. Now you can move through my time effects. I guess you win. Time in. *Everything moves as it had before*

Zane: You never told me you could do that.

Evelyn: Because that was my trump card.

Zane: Maybe you need spare trump cards

Evelyn: It works most of the time. Time to keep my end of the bargain.

Zane: Now she should meet everyone else. and you do that *He breaths in and falls to the ground*

Umbras: I think i almost like this kid.

Dark Prynce: I thought he would last longer. That first punch was laced with obsidian, wasn't it?

Evelyn: Guilty. He still won in the end. *Passes out*

Dark Prynce: Well I have to try and recruit my sister.

Umbras: For what?

Dark Prynce: Don't forget, we still need to fight an army at the end of the year. It's obvious that they're prepared for us by all means.

Umbras: Zane is planning to get caught.

Lucime: Then you get caught.

Umbras: You'll just let him get caught?

Shiner: If he does then he knows what he's doing, I trust him.

Dark Prynce: And he won't be alone. You'll be there.

Umbras: Maybe we'll need back up to keep us alive. They obviously got preparations ready.

Dark Prynce: But they don't know your weakness.

Umbras: I don't know his full plan

Dark Prynce: Why not? You're in his head with him.

Umbras: I am trying to get us stronger and break the seal.

Dark Prynce: Fine, find out as much as you can.

Umbras: I have a backup escape plan and it involves Lucime.

Lucime: I thought you didn't like me.

Umbras: But Zane does. And thats the plan. If he wakes up and we have to get out of there. We can weaken their army and we'll get out safely. She fakes an injury. That will hopefully break the seal.

Dark Prynce: First we find my sister. She's in heaven. You can guess what that means right?

Shiner: She's an angel?

Dark Prynce: Yeah.

Umbras Why don't you two go while me and Lucime get Zane's plan done.

Dark Prynce: Fine. Good luck.

Shiner: See you later.

Umbras: Same to you

Lucime: We'll be back.

Umbras: lets go.

End Episode 8

Umbras: How do we get their attention.

Lucime: There is an easy way, But it's not safe for us

Umbras: What is it?

Lucime: I get something to eat

Umbras: you mean someone.

Lucime: Do you want in or not?

Umbras: You just got more interesting. go ahead

*Lucime dashes across the field and wraps one of the guards in a web and the other against the wall before sinking her teeth into them and draining their bodies of the life liquid.*

Umbras: Wow? Maybe I judged you too soon?

Lucime: No, I don't like doing this.

Umbras: You're a monster that does not want to be! I was right! you're too soft to be a vampire!

Lucime: I don't care what you think. Zane's my only critique.

Umbras: I am Zane to a degree. I am his evil side! I am a True monster

Lucime: Just go in there and do your job

Umbras: He is a monster too, and you'll see soon enough

*Umbras rushes in and explosions go off inside*

*At the gates to heaven.*

Dark Prynce: I can go in there looking like this.

Shiner: Looking like what?

Dark Prynce: This is my hybrid form. I can't go in with any dark colors, and they don't like neutral.

Shiner: So how are you going to fix it?

*Dark Prynce gets engulfed in light and when he emerges, he is wearing a white cloak, has a Broadsword on his back, and has dove white wings. His hair is cut short and the black in his eyes are replaced with white and he has on glasses.*

Dark Prynce: By entering my angel form.

Shiner:I think I preferred you before.

Dark Prynce: Me too. Well let's get this over with.

*The gates of heaven open as they walk closer and they head straight for the house in the center of town. Inside, they find a girl sitting alone reading a book.*

Dark Prynce: Hey Sarah.

Sarah: Who is it? *Looks up and sees her brother and a strange girl* Pryncey! How's it going?

Dark Prynce: Everything's been good. I'm getting married in less than a year.

Sarah: Really? How much less than a year?

Dark Prynce: A few days less.

Sarah: And who's the lucky bride?

Shiner: That would be me.

Sarah: Oh, she's so beautiful! Did he give you a ring?

Shiner: Yes, would you like to see it?

Sarah: I'd love to!

*Shiner pulls her hand out and shows off the diamond ring, still glowing bright.*

*In the cage that Lucime and Umbras are in*

Zane: Oh god where am I? *he says groggily as he sits up*

Lucime: Zane you're back I missed you! *gives Zane a hug*

Zane: So where are we?

Lucime: We're in the Agency.

Zane oh okay. Why!?

Lucime: Umbras said you wanted to get caught.

Zane: Yea but not with you. Wait who did the lab tests on you?

Lucime:I don't remember

Zane what's her name?

Lucime: Who's name?

Zane: Your sister's

Lucime: Arachne.

Zane: Ok. I'll teleport out to a computer.

Lucime: Good luck.

*Zane disappeared silently*

Zane:_Made it! _*Starts typing* Darn no idea where he's at. Now for her sister. *types more* What!?

Lucime: _What did you find out!?_

Zane: _I'd like to meet her_

_Lucime: Why? _

_Zane: She working for these guys. _

_Lucime: Thats great! _

_Zane: What were they trying to do to her? _

_Lucime: Create the perfect bio weapon, one that couldn't be stopped by anybody._

_Zane: Probably to stop me! Well they say it was a success _

Arachne: What are you doing here?

Zane: What!? I uhh... am just researching our enemy since i'm new here? Well i'd better go now.

Arachne: You can't get away with lying to me. What's your name and who are you here with?

Zane What's your name?

Arachne: I'm Arachne, now tell me who you are.

Zane: I'm Zane and i'm here with your sister!

Arachne: Really? Do you know where she is?

Zane:Yes We were being held in a cage down the hall. Just look for me

Arachne: I'll use my clearance pass to help you guys. You just have to get me out of here, and delete all of our data off the computer.

Zane: If they find out we're here they won't just let us go! *teleports*

Arachne: *walks to the cage* Sister!?

Lucime: You're Alive! I thought you were dead!?

Arachne: They told me to find and kill a Zane Shade then they would let me go.

Zane: I told you they wanted a weapon to stop me

Arachne: You're Zane!

Zane: Yea. I was their first Bio Weapon But when I escaped they need one to stop me. So they got you. They were never going to let you go.

Arachne: How do we get out then?

Zane: We bust out! Get that door off and we will make it out!

*Arachne tears the door off the cage and all three of them run but they are soon surrounded*

Agent: Well well well. Look who came to visit. Capture them! now!

Zane: No you don't! Run!

*They all begin to run But Lucime gets captured*

Agent: Surrender now or She dies!

Zane: you think we'll just let you take her. Do you really think we'll just give up! *Hair turns pure black with the tips stained blood red. he turns around and looks at him With his new eyes that are black with a red glow and his power Spiked* Now let her go and no one gets hurt!

Arachne: That's new?

Zane: Wait outside for us will you

Agent: Shoot him! Use Plasma rounds! Kill him! *Everyone aims at Zane* Fire!

*Everyone Shoots at Zane as he waves his arm and all of the shots explode around him. Zane then blurs as all of the plasma cannons around them just blow up*

Agent: Attack him!

*All of the forces attack at once. As the come Zane defeats them one by one then they stop*

Zane: Come on who's next! I'm not done with you guys yet! Did you finally realize what you are up against now! *They Start Shooting at him and he just lets them hit him*

Lucime: No! stop! Please don't hurt him

Agent: And you had trouble with him!? How Sad! He was just a failed project! *Zane completely hidden by the bullets now* I almost feel Sorry for him.

Zane and Umbras: You feel sorry for us. *You See two eyes open * You should feel sorry for yourself! You created a monster! *All of the bullets then bounce off as Zane is covered in a black and red aura* When Will you Learn you can't just destroy everything someone has and then they just follow you! They will hate you! Like I do! It is that hate why i am as strong as I am!

Agent: Well then, I can see we have created a monster. But is that who you really are, is that what you want to be? Once you accept it and kill me, then we really have succeeded.

Zane:You're not the one i want to kill

Agent: Either way, you become the monster we wanted you to be. You'll be worse than Dracula, or that monstrous hybrid you live with!

Zane: But you Deserve death! but if you let her go i will let you live.

Agent: Why didn't you just teleport out of here, we know you could have.

Umbras: I would not let him.

Agent: Why not?

Umbras: I wanted to see the person responsible for us!

Lucime: This was your plan?!

Zane: Let her go!

Umbras: No the plan was a success. We should leave now

Zane: not without her!

Agent: Then kill me!

Lucime: Fine!

*Lucime shoots a web at his feet and slams him into the wall.*

Lucime: How's about knock you out instead?

Zane: Just don't kill him yet

Lucime: I never was going to kill him. I just needed him out the way. Let's go now!

Zane: Your sister is outside!

Lucime: Then come on.

Zane: *starts to walk away but looks back at the agent.* What a miserable and pitiful person. I truly feel sorry for him! *walks out the door*

End Episode 9

*In Heaven*

Dark Prynce: So, we came to see if you would help me train the people I recruit, I can't always be there.

Shiner: We thought it might be good to have a positive aura around my brother's dark side.

Sarah: Sure, I'll go as long as I can go to your wedding.

Dark Prynce: Of course you're invited, you're my sister.

Zane: _Hey we made it back home. And i've got something to show you! _

Dark Prynce: _Later, I'm talking about the wedding._

_Zane: Will you two be home soon?_

Dark Prynce: So you coming sis?

Sarah:Sure. It'll be fun!

*Dark Prynce grabs Shiner's hand and soon, is bathed in light before appearing at the complex.*

Dark Prynce: This soon enough for you?

Zane: Yes.

Sarah: This must be the one with the dark side huh? And can you please change back to normal Pryncey?

Shiner: Please?

Dark Prynce: Easy.

*A gray light surrounds Dark Prynce and he turns back into his normal self.*

Zane: Better. Oh and that over there is Lucime's sister

Umbras: Her name is Arachne.

Zane: Notice anything different about me though

Dark Prynce: Umbras can speak to us all without having to control your mouth, the red on the tips of your hair is more prominent, and Umbras has a crush on Arachne?

Zane: What!?

Dark Prynce: You couldn't tell?

Zane: not really

Lucime: I could.

Shiner: Me too.

Sarah: I just met you and I could tell.

Dark Prynce: Seems like the only ones who didn't know were you and Arachne.

Zane: You didn't even notice the eyes

Dark Prynce: Didn't think that needed explaining, if I notice the tips of your hair, then I'll notice the eyes.

Zane: Well then! *closes his eyes Hair fades and eyes are their normal color* Umbras can you still talk to us?

Umbras: _I'd rather stay in your head._

_Zane: So you don't talk to your crush?_

_Unbras: Shut up! I'll talk like you and break up with your girlfriend._

_Dark Prynce:I say it's time for a little romance time for Umbras._

_Zane:What!? Why You selfish little!? _

*Dark Prynce walks up to Zane, puts his hand on his shoulder, and removes Umbras from his body.*

Zane: *looks at Umbras and rolls his eyes*(brb getting on my phone)(Okay)

Umbras: Really?

Dark Prynce: Really. *Grabs Umbras and Arachne and teleport them both somewhere else.* Hope they have fun.

Shiner: Where'd you send them?

Dark Prynce: Someplace romantic.

*In Paris, France*

Arachne: Did he really have to do that?

Umbras: No, but he did it anyways.

Arachne: So you like me?

Umbras: I never said that.

Arachne: Well you didn't deny it.

Umbras: Well, where do you want to go?

Arachne:Well the only place I know here is the Eiffel Tower.

Umbras: Then that's where we'll go.

*Back at the complex*

Sarah: You sent them to Paris, didn't you.

Dark Prynce: Maybe.

Sarah: Isn't that what you did to me and Osiris.

Dark Prynce: It worked, didn't it?

Sarah: He was too violent for me.

Zane:*mumbles* selfish little

Dark Prynce: Let him have it. He's not happy often.

Zane: It's the request he made

Dark Prynce:I heard it, and I know he can't do that.

Zane: *walks to Lucime and hugs her*

Lucime: What's this about?

Zane: don't ask

Shiner: Okay, then. I say we get to training. We want to be in top shape to fight the army in the next month.

Zane: I took out a bunch already

Shiner: Were any of them super powered, or did they all use the plasma blasters?

Zane: Plasma blasters _can't just wait a little longer _

_Shiner: _Then they still have a superpower fueled army.

Zane: what about the other two

Dark Prynce: What other two?

Zane: Umbras and his new girlfriend.

Dark Prynce: They'll be fine.

Zane: I just unlocked a seal do I have to train now

Dark Prynce: Which is why you need to train.

Zane: Fine I'll do it!

Dark Prynce: Good, take Lucime to the park to train. She still needs to work on sunlight resistance.

Shiner: Pryncey and I will be in the training arena sparring.

Zane: let's go Lucy

Dark Prynce: Okay Z. Let's go.

Zane: _I bet umbras is having fun. _

_*At Paris, France. Eiffel Tower*_

_Arachne: It's beautiful isn't it?_

_Umbras: Not beautiful as you._

Arachne: What was that?

Umbras: Yeah, I agree with you.

Arachne: You know you can't lie to me.

Zane_: just tell her. _

_Umbras: No._

_Zane: do it! _

_Umbras: NO!_

_Zane: I'm not going to break up with her_

_Umbras: Shut Up!_

_Zane: I'm sorry but I won't_

Umbras: I love you Arachne!

Arachne: What? How?

Zane:_ Was that so hard?_

_Umbras: _You're strong, wild, and exciting. How could I not love you?

Arachne: I'm glad you finally admitted it.

*Arachne jumps on Umbras and steals a kiss.*

*Back at Complex*

*Zane stops walking looking stunned*

Lucime: What's wrong?

Zane: Umbras wants me to dump you so he can date your sister and now they are kissing each other *growls*

Dark Prynce: _Oh, that's rich. But don't worry, I gave him his own body, you can have your own way of doing things now._

_Zane: I still have his powers right!?_

_Dark Prynce: He has his own body. You have yours. Minus the demon blood._

_Zane: But that's why I was stronger! What if I need him!_

_Dark Prynce:I was kidding, you still have the demon blood, but now Umbras is a full demon._

_Zane: And he won't look back._

_Dark Prynce: If Arachne is there. _

_Zane: hear that Umbras. _

_Lucime: Hey, I thought we were training!_

_Zane_: *looks up at Lucime and kisses her* yes we are

Lucime: Not so fast here, we haven't fought yet. (You do the rest of this scene) (you have complete control over Lucime, Umbras, and Arachne)

Zane: And your point?

Lucime: Fight me!

Zane: Think you can keep up? (Use the weapons)

Lucime: I'll try! *punches Zane and he slides back*

Zane: try this! * pulls out one of his guns and shoots her arm*

Lucime: My turn! *She shoot at Zane*

Zane: Oh god! * blocks the bullet with his arms but still falls out of the sky* (not going to die by skillet plays in the background) that almost hurt. What! *looks down and is caught in a web and Lucime Fires at him this time he blocks with one hand and shoots at her with the gun in his other hand and hits her leg* Can't hold it *the round breaks his block and shoots his arm off and is replaced by a chaos of dark and fire* Well then?

Lucime: Can you grow your arm back?

Zane: *uses the fire to free himself and grows his arm back* Yes I can * he then runs toward her Dodging her shots and trips her and kicks in the air. He then turns over and blasts down at her and she falls to the ground*

Lucime: You win I can't fight anymore.

Zane: I thought you would have a little strength to block that!? You were awesome for being in the daylight *he helps her up and kisses her*

Lucime: Did I really do that good

_Umbras: She is pretty strong_

_Zane: Yea she is!_

_Arachne: That's My sister!_

Zane: good training session. (Done for the night)

Lucime: Let's go check on Dark Prynce and Shiner.

Zane: Yea i want to see my sis' progress

Evelyn: Don't you think, I should get a chance train?

Zane: You're still recovering. You can't strain yourself.

Evelyn: Fine, it's not like I have anyone to train with anyway.

Lucime: What about me!?

*At the Arena*

Shiner: How do you the money for this? *Pulls out her butterfly swords* It's amazing!

Dark Prynce: I can create money out of nothing. *Pulls out his scythe* I'm rich beyond compare.

*Dark Prynce and Shiner kiss*

Shiner: Well, let's see if you can fight as well as you kiss.

Dark Prynce: Let's do it.

*Both enter a battle stance as Zane, Lucime, Umbras, Arachne, and Evelyn walk in.*

Dark Prynce: You ready?

Shiner: Ready.

Sarah: Begin!

*Shiner runs at Dark Prynce and spins with her butterfly swords arching around her body in fluid motions. Dark Prynce opens his cloak and his scythe begins to morph into darkness.*

Shiner: _I've never seen you fight with that scythe._

_Dark Prynce: Then it's your lucky day._

*Dark Prynce blocks the first few strikes from Shiner before spinning his scythe and sending her back. Shiner covers her weapon in fire and dashes for Prynce. She ducks under his first scythe slash and side steps past the next one before cutting Dark Prynce in shin.*

Dark Prynce: _Have you used butterfly swords before?_

_Shiner: It's been four years._

*Dark Prynce heals his leg and spins around with his scythe before slashing upward and slashing Shiner in the chest, ripping her layer of armor.*

Shiner: _When'd you get the scythe?_

_Dark Prynce: It was the first weapon I learned how to use, and this is the strongest in the universe. I grabbed it when I was 6._

_Shiner: Cool._

*Shiner begins to shoot fireballs at Dark Prynce and he spins his scythe to fan them out. When the fire dies down, Shiner stabs him in the stomach, and slashes up through his chest. She jumps back as Dark Prynce begins to heal. He takes the offensive after this and dashes towards her and kicks her into the air and force palming her into the ground. He falls at an amazing speed and right before he could land a hammer kick on Shiner, she rolls out the way.*

Shiner: _Is that all you've got?_

_Dark Prynce: Of course not._

*Dark Prynce begins to multiply and soon Shiner is surrounded.*

Shiner: Okay, you win. I've never fought this many of one person before.

Dark Prynce: Okay. Then let's go to bed.

*The clones change into darkness and fall away.*

Shiner: You'll teach me that right?

Dark Prynce: Of course. I want to be able to fight as many people as me with no problem.

Shiner: Thanks Pryncey.

Dark Prynce: No problem.

Zane: Well that was interesting

Shiner: Thanks. We could've kept going but I feel a little tired.

Zane: Well in my fight i lost an arm

Dark Prynce: She cut out my heart. Literally.

Zane: Well I might miss that voice in my head

Dark Prynce: Umbras?

Zane: no the other one.

Lucime: _Me?_

_Zane: No I like this one _

Dark Prynce: What other one?

Zane: I was kidding

Evelyn: Well that was still a good battle. I need to get stronger.

Shiner: Well I'm tired and I'm moving into Pryncey's castle tonight. _You coming._

Dark Prynce: _Yeah, be there in a second._

Zane: well then.

Dark Prynce: To be more specific, my room. *Dark Prynce walks off out of the Arena.

Zane: Never would have thought of that?

Lucime: How come we don't live together?

Zane: We're not getting married. And I always had Umbras and you know how he likes you.

Lucime: Well, can I sleep with you, just for tonight?

Zane: I don't see why not

*Zane and Lucime walk out of the Arena*

Sarah: I almost forgot about Umbras and Arachne!

*Teleports to France*

End Episode 10

*Morning time*

Shiner: That was fun yesterday, wasn't it?

Dark Prynce: I always enjoy a good fight.

Shiner: So is there breakfast, I've got a monster of an appetite right now.

Dark Prynce: Breakfast is in the kitchen.

Shiner: Okay, let's go.

*They get down stairs and see boiled lobster with butter, biscuits, eggs and cheese, honey glazed ham, bacon, rice, corn beef hash, a garden salad, and a fruit salad.*

Shiner: Who made all of this?

Dark Prynce: Yours truly.

Shiner: Wow, this is amazing.

Umbras: Guess it is. Hey remember the two you left in France.

Dark Prynce: Yeah, my sister got you.

Umbras: Yeah, well thank you. It was a nice trip. A change of scenery is good.

Zane:_ What's for breakfast?_

_Dark Prynce: Come over and find out._

*Zane and Lucime teleport in*

Zane Wow!?

Lucime: Who made this?

Shiner: Pryncey did.

Zane: So are we just going to stare at it?

Evelyn: What smells so good? *Looks at the table and sees the feast.* Who made this?

Dark Prynce: I did, I don't just fight well.

Evelyn: Well can we eat it now.

Dark Prynce: No. My sister isn't here. We're waiting.

Evelyn: But I'm hungry!

Dark Prynce: We're waiting.

Evelyn: Fine.

Sarah: Thank you for waiting on me. Let's say grace then we can eat.

*Dark Prynce and Umbras glare at her.*

Sarah: Nevermind, forgot Pryncey here nearly got killed because of God and Satan.

Dark Prynce: We'll wait till you're done with prayers.

*Sarah bows her head and mumbles before saying Amen*

Dark Prynce: Help yourselves. There's more on the way.

Zane: More!?

Dark Prynce: Yeah, a soufle and dessert, pecan pie.

Zane: Well then?

*After everyone is done with breakfast.*

Shiner: That was amazing. I didn't know you could cook.

Lucime: Me either.

Arachne: That was the best meal I've had in my life.

Dark Prynce: Just wait til dinner.

Zane: How could dinner be better?

Dark Prynce: Ham stuffed in Chicken stuffed in Turkey with gravy, rice, and stuffing.

Zane: No Bacon?

Dark Prynce: I didn't mention that the chicken was wrapped in bacon?

Zane: You forgot that?

Dark Prynce: Thought telling you the main part would be more impressive.

Zane: Well now what

Dark Prynce: Zane trains with Umbras, Shiner with Evelyn, Lucime and Arachne while Sarah and I stay here and prepare for dinner.

Zane: Well lets get started!

Umbras: My thoughts exactly.

*Zane and Umbras teleport from the building*

Shiner: Come on, let's go!

Lucime: Alright!

Arachne: I've got you all beat!

Evelyn: You wish!

*The girls leave the building*

Dark Prynce: Well, let's get started.

Sarah: Okay.

*At the Arena*

Umbras: So a sparring match huh? Let's see if you can break past my defense.

Zane: I won last time!

Umbras: But this time, we have weapons.

*Something glints in the sunlight before Zane is cut in the leg.*

Zane: That will be to fasts to shoot at him *heals himself and fires a blast at him and Umbras blocks it while Zane teleports behind him and blasts at him before he falls to pieces and disappears*

Umbras: A Dummy! Cleaver! *He flicks his wrist and a storm of wires going in every direction! Zane dodging a lot of them getting cut occasionally.

Zane: How do I get close! *his eyes glow and everything slows down.* It's almost perfect but there has to be a hole somewhere! There! *Zane charges at Umbrus but all of his limbs are caught* He knew!?

Umbras: Not so easy anymore is it! Of course I knew *ties the wires to the floor and roof so Zane is suspended in air*

Zane: Really now? *Grabs the wire attached to his wrist and pulls. he pulled rocks out of the ceiling and Swings them at Umbras Crushing him between them then he removes the wires and the rocks explode* Like that?

Umbras: You are so much fun *laughs evilly*

Zane:_ At this rate i might have to use Moonlight storm! _

Umbras: Fight me more!

Zane: If you say so *Twitches and disappears in a sonic boom and appears in front of Umbras*

Umbras: How is he that fast! *Zane Punches him in the Stomach flips over kicks him in the head making Umbras Flip in the air While Zane flips and Kicks the legs making him stop And then trips him and kicks him upward and face the same way as Umbras flips to face him and Tries to blast a grey, white and black beam at him* Moonlight Barrage!

Umbras: Not this time! *Deflects the blast but Zane Appears next to him Kicks him to the side and Kicks him upward. Multiple copies of Zane Appear around Umbras And a black blast forms in their hand as the rush at him. About ten copies of Zane attack Umbras back to back and hit him about fifty times each. Then they appear around him and all blast him at once.*

Zane: Moonlight Storm!

Umbras: That was an amazing attack!? Well done Zane!

Zane: It works best when both parts work.

Umbras: Thats enough for now

Zane: Lets go watch the girls. I'm curious to see what your girlfriend can do.

Umbras: me too

*At the training coliseum*

Shiner: You ready? *Pulls out her butterfly sword*

Lucime: You know it. *Pulls out her cannon*

Arachne: I won't lose. *Puts on her gloves*

Evelyn: You wish you won't. *Pulls out a European Claymore*

*Shiner punches the ground and and pillars of flame erupt from the ground everywhere. She then dashes at Lucime with her blades out. Lucime aims her cannon at an alarming speed and shoots out four rounds of her armor piercing ammo. Shiner slices through them all before slashing Lucime's arms and legs and kicking her away from her.*

Lucime: Those were armor piercing! How'd you slash through them?

Shiner: Didn't think it would work.

*Shiner engulfs her swords in electric like flame and surges towards Arachne. Before she can reach her, she stops suddenly.*

Shiner: Why can't I move my legs.

Arachne: While you and my sister were going at it, I placed a web trap for whoever won.

*Shiner sets the flames on fire and they burn through the webs like nothing.*

Shiner: Ha!

*Arachne twitches her fingers and a wave of wires fly towards Shiner. Shiner begins to slices at them keeping them from reaching her before jumping up and landing a hammer strike on Arachne's head. Before she can make a defensive strike, Shiner is hit with an incendiary round with destroys her armor.*

Lucime: Did you really think that would stop me?

Shiner: No, but slow you down long enough to knock out your sister.

Arachne: Who said you knocked me out?

Lucime and Arachne: And who said it was free for all!?

*Shiner gets trapped with wire and shot at continuously with explosive rounds. When the smoke dies down, Shiner isn't in the trap anymore. She appeared behind Lucime and slammed her into the ground before setting her on fire. She makes a sonic boom that destroys the windows and lands a heavy punch on Arachne in the stomach making her throw up blood before passing out.*

Shiner: I win.

Arachne and Lucime: *Groan*

Evelyn: You forgot about someone! *Flies towards Shiner and cuts through her arm and slices at her stomach when she jumps away.*

Shiner: That was dirty! *Flames go to where he arm was and a new one grows in it's place* But I've got something for you. *Dashes at Evelyn making a sonic boom before landing a kick to her side and slicing her wings.* Rise to thee Dawn!

*Shiner charges her swords and lands a barrage of flaming slashes through the air and and appears behind Evelyn blasting her into them.*

Evelyn: And you said my move was dirty. *Stands up and collapses on the ground.* At least I didn't pass out.

Zane: That was insane!?

Umbras: So does moving that fast run in the family?

Zane: Our Parents were the two strongest Dragons! We already were weapons but the agents made us stronger!

Umbrus: But they did the same to Lucime and Arachne.

Zane: another gift we have is the ability to adapt quickly to any fighting style.

Umbras: That's why you could break out of my trap?

Zane: Yes it was

Shiner: Did you boys enjoy the fight?

Zane: Yes! I think you would have liked ours

Dark Prynce: Sarah said she'd finish dinner, and since that'll take a couple hours, I want to fight the winners of your battles. So, who won?

Zane: Me and my sister.

Shiner: Yeah we did!

Dark Prynce: Team battle or free for all?

Zane: Team i want to try something

Dark Prynce: Okay, good luck you two, I'm on my own.

Zane: Sis you can use light energy right?

Shiner: Yes, but I like lightning fire more.

Zane: Well i'll need the light later on

Shiner: You ready?

Zane: Lets go!

Dark Prynce: Have you got a strategy?

Zane: I have a final attack plan. and why plan you will change your strategy

Dark Prynce: You can adapt to the situation, so let's see how well you do now. *Pulls out twin pistols with the engravings Molum and Bodum.*

Zane: Sis Follow my lead *Kicks off the ground Cracking the ground*

*Shiner mimics the move only to launched back at the ground with Zane from a hammer kick from Dark Prynce.*

Dark Prynce: That was predictable.

*Dark Prynce begins shooting at them from what seems like every direction.*

Zane: Sis! throw me as hard as you can!

Shiner: Okay! *Grabs Zane by his legs and hammer throws him at Dark Prynce. Zane then turns around and grabs her arm and throws her using all of the momentum he had throwing her at what seems an impossible speed.*

Dark Prynce: Batter Up!

*Dark Prynce changes his gun into a war hammer and strikes Shiner out of the coliseum.*

Zane:*appears behind dark prynce* Home run!

Dark Prynce: Sorry sweety! *Dark Prynce elbows Zane smacking him into the wall before Kicking him through it. He then teleports behind him and punches him back into the Coliseum.*

Zane: It was a fake * the Zane disappears as the real Zane Blasts him from below*

*Dark Prynce turns into a mass of darkness and appears with his scythe. He shoots repeatedly in the ground where Zane was and teleports back to the Coliseum. Shiner is there waiting for him with a wall of fire blocking his path. Zane appears behind him and kicks him into the firewall.*

Dark Prynce: That was nice. Let's go to next level. *Dark Prynce blasts at Zane with dark energy and strikes him dead on. He then creates shadow clones of himself and surrounds Shiner. He pulls out butterfly swords and begins to repeatedly slash Shiner till she stops healing and is left unconscious.* You want more?

Zane: *he goes to his next stage. he then move to kick dark Prynce's legs*

*Dark Prynce blocks the kick and chops Zane into the ground.*

Zane: _Sis I need some light energy now! _

_*Shiner raises her hand and shoot a large beam of light at Dark Prynce*_

Dark Prynce: Really, that was your trump card. *Gets engulf in the light and when it subsides he's in his angel form wielding twin katanas.* So naive.

Zane: Thanks sis *Absorbs the light energy* Take this *Charges a Black energy ball that sparkles* Shining Shadow Blast! *Shoots a Beam of Light and Darkness energy at Dark Prynce.* no this is!

*Dark Prynce changes back into his hybrid form and slices the blast in two before absorbing the energy.*

Zane: Nows my chance! *Appears by Dark Prynce Punching him in the stomach moving to kick his head Then just kicking him up* Moonlight barrage * Fires his energy beam at Dark Prynce*

Dark Prynce: Adapt to this! *Dark Prynce grabs his face through the blast and slams him into the ground his his energy surging upwards.* Chaos Blast! *A barrage of energy blasts engulf Zane and he reverts back to his first form before passing out. Shiner comes up behind him and stabs him in the chest before passing out.*

Zane: One more attack *Struggles back to his feet.* The moonlight storm _But do I have enough strength left to do it!? _*Ten clones of Zane appear And they charge at Dark Prynce*

Dark Prynce: Wave of oblivion. *Dark Prynce wipes out the Zane clones.* Were you trying to do this. *Dark Prynce mimics Zane's move flawlessly and finishes with Moonlight Storm*

Zane: Yea i was! *he passes out*

Dark Prynce: That was good fight, maybe next time I'll release a restraint. *Dark Prynce passes out*

End Episode 11

*In the middle of a wasteland*

Agent: Your time is up! Do you have your army ready?

Dark Prynce: Do you have yours?

*Agent snaps his fingers and creatures come out of the ground. From lesser dragons, trolls, and ogres, to Vampires, Demons and Werewolves.*

Dark Prynce: Okay you guys, let's go.

*Zane, Lucime, Arachne, Shiner, Evelyn and Umbras appear.*

Shiner: Where's Sarah?

Dark Prynce: She's getting some help. His name is Osiris and he'll be here soon.

Zane: What we can take them!

Dark Prynce: I know, but he should be here before we leave to do the ultimate training.

Zane: What about the Omega dragon?

Dark Prynce: Underground, he's waiting for you and you to go alone. I have to fight Satan Again. You guys, handle the rest.

Zane Have fun!

*Zane and Dark Prynce disappear and a new figure replaces them.*

Osiris: Where's the Prynce?

Arachne: Gone to fight Satan, again.

Osiris: Oh well, we can do this without him. Let's go!

Umbras: hopefully they put up a fight

*The army charges at them and the battle begins.*(You write this part)

Umbras: Finally! *Umbras flies into the air and blasts at the army while others fall to pieces*

*The vampires, demons, and werewolves charged at them and Osiris dashed at them. He began chopping them up left and right without a moments hesitation and soon, they were running away. Shiner lands at the other side of them slashing at the one who make it to her. Osiris makes a mirror paper and throws knives into it. The knives appear on the other side of the army and begins to shred the army to bloody pieces. Arachne is using her wire to fillet their numbers and cripple the army. Lucime Shoots at them from the air with explosive rounds Blowing up groups at a time. Evelyn flies through and slices through three at a time with her claymore. Within minutes their army is nothing*

Umbras: Was that your mighty army! Is that all you have! no wonder we got out so easily! Pitiful

Agent: We still have two more for you to fight.

*Satan comes flying out of the ground at near light speed and Dark Prynce appears above him and catches him. He slowly floats down to the ground and snaps Satan's neck to the side and he disappears.*

Dark Prynce: One more left and he's being taken down as we speak.

*Underground*

Zane: He's actually pretty strong! He's too big for normal attacks

Omega Dragon: Die! *Fires a blast at Zane. But Zane slaps it to the side* He thinks he powerful

Zane: I need something stronger to hurt him _Sis! _*He begins to glow and he creates the Shining shadow blast. He fires it at him but it just bounces off of him* Why wont you die! Wait!

*Flashback*

Zane's Dad: Son if you find yourself backed into a corner with no way out you can call our families' ultimate weapon!

Zane: But how?

Zane's Dad: Recite this line. When the dark surrounds you the the Sword will come to show you the light!

*Flashback ends*

Zane: Thank you Dad *Closes his eyes* When the dark surrounds you...

Omega Dragon: What are you doing! No! Stop it! *charges his strongest attack*

Zane:The Sword

Omega Dragon: No! *Fires the attack*

Zane: Will show you the light! *A sword appears in Zane's hand and he uses it to slap the blast to the side* What!? An obsidian sword *He looks at the pure black Sword. He then cuts his finger with it and a red outline forms about an inch away from the edge of the sword* This is the weapon that will kill you *He rushes Toward the omega dragon but it blasts him back*

Omega Dragon: You can't do this! Only a True dragon can kill me!

Zane: I am a true dragon! I am the Strongest one you will ever see!

Omega Dragon: But you have Demon blood in you! So you can't kill me! I already win!

Zane: I was born the prince of dragons. born to a time where darkness took over. It is time i bring light to the dragon race! Die Now *Charges at him with his sword out to the side. He jumps and cuts the Omega Dragon's head off* I win in the end. *Teleports to the wasteland*

Dark Prynce: See? Also, Zane, if you let that sword go, it'll go back to my armory.

Zane: I can call it anytime. Sis the first legacy of our family is in the sword. The next one will be us. *lets go of the sword and it teleports away*

Dark Prynce: It's been so long since I had seen that sword. *It appears in Dark Prynce's hand.* Don't you think a chant takes a little long?

Zane: I can call it with my mind now that i infused my blood with it. notice the new red outline

Dark Prynce: The old one disappeared when your parents died. So, shall we go home?

Zane:Yes we shall Bro

Osiris: If it's all the same to you, I need a new home.

Shiner: You can come with us, there's always room.

Dark Prynce: Anyone who can beat Satan, is welcome at my house.

Lucime: You beat Satan?

Osiris: That's where I got these weapons, and the ability to move through dimensions.

Dark Prynce: Speaking of Dimensions, are you ready for the next stage of your training?

Zane: Always!

Shiner: I will follow you anywhere.

Lucime and Arachne: Let's do it!

Umbras: I get to fight Zane again, of course.

Evelyn: As long as I train.

Osiris: As long as I get stronger.

Dark Prynce: Then we'll go train with Aeon.

Aeon: _Are you sure about this?_

_Dark Prynce: Of course. *Opens a dimensional portal*_

Aeon: _Okay, just remember that I'm getting married soon so we'll have to do this with less breaks._

_Dark Prynce: That's ironic, I'm getting married too._

_Aeon: Well hurry up, I have to wake up now._

_Dark Prynce: Okay._

Dark Prynce: Before we go, I have to tell you one thing. Never underestimate Aeon. EVER!

All: Got it.

*They go into the dimensional portal and it closes behind them.*

End Season 1


End file.
